


Lost and Found

by hayatecrawford



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayatecrawford/pseuds/hayatecrawford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我會找到你。我總會找到你。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612625) by [winterwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwind/pseuds/winterwind). 



> Thanks to winterwind for permission to translate the work.

1407

未來被稱為內華達州的地方、一個小村落隱藏在那，部落圍繞著站在火旁的一對新人載歌載舞。緩慢、優雅地，矮個子男人掀起戀人頭上的紅色緞帶、他自己的亦被對方拿起。他們將緞帶拋入火中，歌聲音調提高、突然中斷。

新人握手，高個子輕微地顫抖，長老在他們頭上放下匹配的金色頭箍。音樂再次響起、震耳欲聾，那對新人互相鞠躬，手緊緊相連。高個子男人僅有一絲空閒拭去歡樂的淚水、與對方交換深情的私語，立即被帶去慶祝的舞蹈中。

他們的語言早已失傳，但人們相信以下是所交換私語的意思。

「我是你的。」

「我是你的。」

 

1578

「我不願意與他結婚，」年輕公主用西班牙語激烈地告訴她母親，「我在城鎮上見過他。他很可怕，我寧死不嫁。」

「那就去吧，」母親氣憤地，撫平女兒白色禮服上的褶皺卻是出奇溫柔的手，「他是唯一一個出自高貴血統又值得婚姻的人。你正接近十六歲生日卻有關於你不潔的謠言。」

「我並沒有！」公主叫喊，她棕色的眼睛閃亮著。

「這無關重要。你父親有太多敵人。我們必須阻止更多對他不利的攻擊。」

「用你女兒的快樂交換？」

「你的快樂不重要！」皇后吼叫，「愚蠢的小女孩，你看不到拒絕合作的代價超越一個皇冠嗎？我們會為此付出生命！」

年輕的公主收緊下巴和緊皺眉頭。她母親將散落的頭髮掠到她女兒耳後，蹲下凝視她的眼睛。

「假裝，」她溫和地說，「假裝、微笑、點頭。一切都會好的。你會明白的。」

公主無法看著母親的雙眼，但她點點頭，皇后放鬆地嘆氣。

教堂的鐘聲響起，比起婚禮慶典曲、公主覺得那噪音更像是葬禮進行曲。

「來，」她母親說，「我們決不能遲到。」

公主假裝微笑而沒人看得出來。婚禮順利而完美。但公主害怕。他們晚上會完婚，她聽說那會痛苦且不愉快。她不想這個陌生男人——她丈夫——碰她。

當他們獨處，門在他身後緊緊關上，她第一次發現他眼中也有恐懼。

「我很抱歉，」他說，「和你一樣我也不希望這個。」

「我們的希望無關重要，」她回答，試圖複製她母親聲音中的堅定，只是不太成功。

「的確無關，」他難過地說，「我並非不明今晚必須做的事情，我希望不是這樣。」

「我對你沒有吸引力嗎？」公主惱怒，只想用這一身華麗的衣裝換取平民服飾融入黑夜之中。

「不是！」他迅速反對，「你...你很美，公主。我單純認為我使你產生厭惡，而我也不希望強迫你。」

她看著他，認真地。他並不是不吸引人，而且有一雙溫柔的雙眼。她的姐姐告訴過她、使得她不會完全被今晚要發生的事情弄個措手不及，公主擡高下巴，向她的丈夫前進，堅定地親吻他的嘴。這不是她想象的，但感到愉快。為補償她的天真他取回主動權，但他並沒有讓她覺得自己像一個傻瓜一無所知。

真的很痛，但他溫柔、輕柔，每次她告訴他、她需要一點時間或者在痛苦中嘶聲，他總會停下來。

他沒有想象中那麼糟糕。或許她可以愛他。

 

1643

苛刻冬季。 持續了好幾天的暴風雪，破壞了他們最後的食物和柴火。雪堆積高度阻止他們向外界求救，即便他們去得到其他房子也沒人會與他們分享用品。

他們的小屋並不能保護他們免受激烈的風和冷空氣，他們蜷縮在自己的床上，接近彼此沉醉對方身體的溫暖之下。 他們將不久於人世，無論是因為寒冷或是飢餓。

「我很抱歉，」女人說，埋在她丈夫的胸口，「這都是我的錯。那天我不應該與你談話。你現在可能會被溫暖和精心照料，而不是——」

「相反地我和你在一起，我應該在的地方。比起待在我父親城堡裏沒有你在身邊，我情願與你一起經受窮寒。」

女人哭了起來。

「我討厭那裏，」他繼續，「你知道的。那不是我該存在的地方。」

「我很抱歉，」女人重復。

「噓、親愛的（дорогой，俄語），」他說，緊緊擁抱著在她頭髮上落下一吻。在他的懷裡她是如此單薄。外面寒風怒吼，他們瑟瑟發抖。「總有一天，他們會創造出能夠溫暖整個房子的東西。我發誓。它會讓家庭暖得必須打開窗戶才能更加舒適。他們會發明一種保溫驅寒的材料。」

他與她說話，談著他們會發明出來的奇異的東西，加熱的房子，沒有馬的馬車，沒有蠟燭的燈光，直到黑毯般的睡眠最後一次擁抱著他、不再說話。

 

1700

嬰兒沒有金髮或碧眼，卻遺傳了他母親的暗色輪廓。父親歡喜。分娩時，他心愛的妻子去世，他心中她佔有的地方是那麼痛苦難受。這個男孩，他的兒子，會讓她活著。他能從他身上看到她的影子，即使他只有幾個小時大。

將兒子抱著懷中，小心地靠近。儘管難以控制悲痛，對這個孩子他帶著不可思議的愛。他會保護他，保證他的安全，為他的兒子努力創造所能想像的、最美妙的生活。

 

1795

「我告訴過你昨晚不要去的。」

「對不起，」囚犯說，他的身體因恥辱和營養不良而下垂。

「這值得嗎？」囚犯並沒有回答，因此導致更強烈的重復，「值得嗎？」

「不，」沉重的字語懸挂半空。遠處傳來號聲，「我想那是信號了。」

「是的。」

囚犯被解鎖，他們開始了通往外面世界的漫長道路。

「愚蠢。你該死的愚蠢。」

「必須有人阻止他們，」囚犯抗議。

「沒錯，但你必須得摻一腳嗎？你這輩子就不能好好安全地、不魯莽一次嗎？」

「為了甚麼？跟你一起一輩子躲躲藏藏？」

遙遠而冰冷，同伴臉上的神情這樣告訴他。

「我不是那個意思。」

「我知道。」

他們沉默著直到到達門口。他的同伴抓住把手時囚犯抓住他的手。

「請，」囚犯說，「讓我親吻你最後一次。讓我帶著你在我唇上的味道而死。」

他同伴的臉上露出痛苦，但他低下、熱情悲傷地吻著囚犯，當他們分開，眼淚從兩人的眼睛中流下來。

「對不起，」囚犯說。

「我知道，」話語從執行者顫抖雙唇而出，與此同時將頭罩拉過蓋住他的臉。

囚犯被帶上斷頭臺、四周是嘲笑著的圍觀者，但在他離開執行者最後一次，他喃喃道：「我一直愛著你。」

死刑執行者邊喘過氣來、邊用顫抖的手讓囚犯跪下來。

「愚蠢之人，」執行者回答，他的喉嚨抽緊、沒有足夠的時間說，『如果我們能再有一天時間，你就能逃出、我們也會永遠快樂。遠離世界，但快樂』。他相信囚犯會明白。

守衛穩固了囚犯的頭腦，執行者沉著地拉住繩子，法庭再次宣讀囚犯的罪行以及處刑、人群嘲笑著。執行者忽視所有人，幻想著一個他們能夠幸福的世界，不受壓迫，直到法庭人員的點頭將他帶回到現實中來，他強迫自己鬆開繩子。

刀刃切下囚犯脖子的聲音讓他噁心。他轉過身去、為隱藏那幾滴逃脫的眼淚。眾人歡呼。

 

1830

國王比平常要喧鬧。在宮廷上他說著粗魯的笑話以及猥褻的評論，直到騎士的嘴唇輕微抽動。

晚些時候，當他們遠離整個世界，當騎士將國王壓倒在床墊上，他低語：「您不能這樣做事。會引來暗殺陰謀的。」

「你不會讓那種事發生，」國王說，面帶微笑深情地看著他。

「不會，」騎士回答，彎下身再次捕捉他的嘴巴，「永遠不會。」

 

1888

木匠的兒子和鐘錶匠的女兒從小是鄰居、青梅竹馬。他們的生活並不富裕、常飽受飢餓，但他們很快樂。

他們的友誼是不正確的，女人男人不應該一起玩耍，但他們之間誰也不關心。 木匠的兒子優秀聰明，鐘錶匠的女兒倔強好鬥。他們分不開。

很自然地，木匠的兒子最終成為了木匠，鐘錶匠的女兒成為木匠的妻子。他有擅長創新設計的聰明才智，她擅長審美和實用。他們經常一起工作，但木匠假裝他得包攬所有工作。她讓著他。他是個驕傲的男人，但她仍然愛他。

他們有五個孩子，這讓生活變得更加辛苦，但孩子們都得到寵愛、父母也快樂。

他們真的非常幸福。

 

1943

儘管經過多年的痛苦的孤獨和排斥，這名士兵是必要的，人們依賴他。他的團隊由最好的朋友和最棒的士兵組成。他有明確的目標。他正在戰爭中而他會贏。

他快樂，如任何一個能上戰場的士兵，但他不禁感覺有甚麼不妥。

有位探員，她很美，尖銳的棕色眼睛，異常紅潤的嘴唇，火熱的、認真的態度，像每個士兵能想象一般。她幾乎是完美的。

幾乎。

士兵犧牲自己的生命來拯救許多人的生命，被冰封內心之際他最後的想法是為她的幸福許願。

 

 

1944

羅茲（Łódź，波蘭第三大城市）充滿了槍聲和尖叫聲。有士兵在裁縫的門外敲打，要求讓他們進去。她在樓上，藏在床底下哭泣。她的父母兩年前被士兵帶走而她的姐妹就在幾個月前死于飢餓。

她孤單一人，完全孤零零地活在世界上。

自她還是個小女孩，她知道有個人正在等她。有一個人能填補她心中空洞得快要爆炸的地方。他會找到她然後他們會幸福。

她依戀著這個夢想，與此同時士兵撞開大門沖進這所破舊貧民窟中的小房子，跺腳上了樓梯，憤怒的吼聲充滿了整個房子。

 _你在哪裡？_ 她在腦中尖叫，祈禱著她缺席的愛人會找到她、從這種瘋狂中拯救她。 _你在哪裡？_

 

2012

士兵總愛去查看工程師，因為工程師經常性忘記他是個人類、需要水、食物和睡眠。士兵走進去時，歇斯底里的笑聲迎面而來。

工程師被全息圖包圍著、上面寫滿了士兵一竅不通的東西。士兵叫了他的名字，工程師轉過來，興高采烈的笑容顯露在他的臉上。

「我做到了，」工程師說，推開全息圖走向士兵。然後他滔滔不絕說著電子領域和功率比和，士兵一個字都聽不懂，但他隊友散發的激情與光彩卻是難以置信的美麗。

想象之間他低頭，猶如已經做過一百萬次，親吻了工程師。他們雙唇壓在一起所創造的感覺宛如夏日的煙花：溫暖，熾熱，令人興奮，改變一切。

士兵開始往後退，結結巴巴地道歉， 『我不是那個意思』之類的。工程師瞪大雙眼看著他，直到雙手圈著脖子再次將他拉下來。

他們像暴風雨中的救生用具般偎依著對方，像需要氧氣般接吻，他們正沉醉著。士兵不敢相信這一切正在發生，他不敢相信這就像是該如此發生一般。像他們不僅僅是普通的人類，像他們的精神在流浪了那麼的長後終于回家。

那感覺就像是士兵空缺的心靈現在終于被填滿，溢出，他不知道該如何是好。繼續親吻著工程師似乎是最正確的事情。他的吻就像永遠，而士兵樂意之至地接受。

是的。永遠。聽起來不錯。

 

—END—


End file.
